


Frostbitten Prince

by Lovelybrii12



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kings & Queens, Loki PTSD, Magic, Odin's A+ Parenting, POV Female Character, POV Loki (Marvel), Past Arranged Marriage, Pre-Avengers (2012), Queen and Prince, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters, What Avengers, clueless Loki, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybrii12/pseuds/Lovelybrii12
Summary: There was a time Loki had wanted nothing more than to rule and sit upon his own throne. He'd like to say things have changed, but as he stared at the Queen before him, he knew he'd have to choose between two things: was her life worth protecting, or was the throne that she would leave behind far more appealing?Idris would do about anything to make her kingdom what it once was. It seemed easy enough, but the dangers that lurked  around every corner had her at the All-Father's throne, asking for help. It was no easy task with her emotions running high and her powers running low. She surely didn't need any distractions, but one of the Asgardian princes made it his top priority to disrupt her plans.





	1. Trouble Comes Easy

A door opened loudly with a harsh bang to a bed chamber of great ordinance. The room was warmly lit and adorned with gold and brilliant furniture lined areas. A fire place was alight to the left where a couch and two single resting chairs sat, their shadows casting themselves across the floor ominously. And in the middle of the vast chamber was a large poster bed fit for a king. 

The mattress was aligned with many soft pillows of dark colors, mostly black and green satin. The comforter and sheets shone brightly against the soft lighting, the emerald fabric giving a forbidden entity to the room. Poles rose from the four corners of the bed, almost reaching to the ceiling and arching out as if they were golden branches pointing down for a deadly strike against an intruder.

The door slammed as a tall man bristled into the living area before the fireplace. He took long strides and paced across the floor. One hand held his chin firmly while the other clenched around his torso. Anger casted shadows across his sullen facial features, the light from the flames only illuminating the beast that wanted to be let loose. The dark mane of hair that shrouded his high cheekbones and sharp nose did nothing but intensify the effect.

“Ludicrous. Absolutely absurd!” The man roared, his hands finding their way to his sides in fists. “Who does he think he is, not heading my words?” Loki stopped walking and turned towards the roaring flames of the fire and let his anger boil. Seething rage rushed through his veins, threatening to tip over a well kempt bottle of emotions that he’d been fighting desperately to hold onto.

Prior to leaving the throne room for what seemed like the tenth time that very day, Loki had asked Odin to grant him access to the newly restored Bifrost to attend a battle with his brother, Thor, on Niflheim. He had quickly been shut down by the All-Father, the older man sniggering and waving Loki off as if he had just asked for a second helping of dessert. Even his retort had been dismissed as if it had never left his lips.

_ I am more capable of weathering the frigid cold of Niflheim than my warm-blooded brother! _

The argument was moot and had been a pointless waste of time. The younger man feared for his brother and his health, though he would never openly admit it. His rash brother was an oaf, a baboon, and always went wherever his temper and excitement took him before battling the consequences. In this instance, Niflheim was the coldest of the Nine Realms, far colder than Jotunheim. Thor and his comrades had run off before giving it a second thought.

Loki growled in frustration. What should he do to regain trust from the people that surrounded him? Right now, he had Frigga and, fortunately for him, the God of Thunder on his side. It was Odin that he had to prove himself to. He had no current intentions of causing a rebellion or taking over any thrones. He had moved on from that when he escaped the Mad Titan’s torture and returned home to Asgard beaten and bruised.

Nightmares still disturbed his sleep and most of his wakening hours.

Sighing breathlessly, Loki took a seat in one of the chairs and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his chin atop his clasped hands. He was torn between rotting in his bed chambers for all eternity and still roaming the halls, only to be regarded as a constant threat to Asgard. How long would he have to grovel before someone saw through his past misfortunes?

He already had to live with the idea and feelings of not belonging, he wasn’t too sure he would be able to ward off any darkness that threatened his motives if he were to be silently exiled. It wasn’t too long before that he had found he was adopted,  _ taken _ , by Odin after the battle with the Jotuns so that he could later be used to bring the two kingdoms together. What an exciting ending that idea had! Instead, he had tried to rule Asgard while Odin was asleep and Thor was banished to Midguard.

Ultimately, Loki had fallen from the Rainbow Bridge after the Bifrost was destroyed. He did not remember what happened between then and when he awoke amidst the mad man’s torture. He knew if he had been anything other than a Jotun during those weeks he had been trapped, he would have perished, or worse, gone to do the creature’s bidding. He was by no means turning over a new leaf as a good trickster, but maybe being in a better light would keep him from sinking into a total abyss full of anger and hatred.

Any light at the end of the cavern he had seen earlier, though, had disappeared by his father disregarding him.

_ I need someone… _

Loki’s head shot up, his eyes wide with shock at the female voice that had permeated his mind. Was it his imagination or had he gone delusional from stress and anger? Either one of those options were probable at such a point in his life.

_ I need help… _

Definitely not. He heard the voice again, this time it was softer and more pleading, and his body bolted from the chair, the air around him chilling as he opened his senses for the voice again. He had no inkling as to why some unknown person calling for help would cause him to act in such a manner. Maybe it was his mind and body forcing him to indulge in something that wasn’t  _ family _ related.

_ It’s going to crush me… Anyone, please… Find me! _

Concentrating more than he felt necessary, he closed his eyes, hoping to see wherever the pleas were coming from; if she was able to reach him by voice, maybe she could reach him through vision as well. “Show me where.”

The room around him stilled, the warmth from the fire dissipated and a new, foreign breeze cut past his skin. With a sharp inhale, Loki’s eyes snapped open. Had he been transported to where the calls were coming from? His only intention was to get a mental image of the destination, not to use his magic on such a trivial voyage if he could have used one of the hidden portals. Unless someone used their own abilities to teleport him to this world.

Glancing around, he had no knowledge of where he had landed.

The landscape was pure white, covered in icy snow, and the wind billowed around ferociously. If it had blown any harder, Loki knew the frozen trees that scattered the land would surely snap. The fireball that hung in the sky did nothing to quell the frigid cold, just gave anyone that stumbled upon such a place high hopes for warmth. Over the horizon, the sky started from a grey color and washed into a dark, almost night like hue. However cold it was where he stood, it seemed to be far worse in the other direction.

“Where have you taken me…” He whispered in annoyance before he was startled by a crashing sound that came from behind him. He spun around and his breath caught in his chest.

Before him was a magnificent castle that mirrored Asgard’s, but instead of gold, it looked to be manufactured by glass and stone. The sun from above reflected the ice that hugged the ground, creating a blinding effect that made Loki look away. He figured around mid-day when the light was not as hard, it was quite the spectacle, but at the moment it was cracking and towers were falling harshly to the snow.

His eyes scanned the area but he saw no sudden, physical threat, so he moved forward in long strides. His boots sunk a few inches with each step, but the thick ice below the surface kept him from going further and made it easier for walking.

_ Inside. Hurry! _

Rolling his eyes from the command, Loki picked up his pace to a slow run. Saving whoever was in there had nothing to do with him, but maybe he would receive some form of praise from his father? Running recklessly into an unforeseen battle without a plan and saving someone other than himself was surely notable. Even if the person was only a hasty voice that he heard in his head.

Loki reached the gates and whisked through, pushing the heavy metal as he went, heading for the open doors that threatened to close forever if he did not make haste. He ran past the threshold just as a crack began to run down the front of the building, causing small particles to fall from the structure to the ground.

The inside, though it was falling to ruins, was once grand and awesome, but with the urgency that he was being called with, Loki did not have time to stop and admire. He did notice a few things as he ran down the corridor to the large doors at the very end that beckoned him. One, he noticed that no one else was within sight. Two, everything was covered in sheets or dust. He did not know which one bothered him more - the lack of care or the sinking feeling of abandonment that he felt from the coverings.

It was effortless for him to shoot past particles and clumps that fell around him, keeping his eyes still strained on the imposing doors before him. Whatever was behind those structures enthralled him in the slightest way. Loki had been lured here, for what purpose he didn’t know, but he still raced forward, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he geared up for whatever he was about to face.

The golden doors were easy enough to push through in a sprint. It was the sight that he ran into that had Loki stopping in his tracks. One could say it was the shock of what he was seeing that held him in place. There was no ceiling as it had already crushed what had been left of the throne room. Obviously, whoever had caused such destruction had started here. It seemed articulate enough and thoughtfully planned out. Destroy the throne, destroy the kingdom.

Where was the girl, though? He looked around cautiously, almost expecting someone or something to jump out at him. Had this been a trap all along? But who would be after him? He hadn't left Asgard in so long…

Suddenly, a jolt of magic caught his attention and a tingling sensation ran over the back of his neck and down his arms; whatever magic it was, it was something he had never encountered before. It was strong, but weakened and confined. His green orbs darted from corner to corner when they landed back where a throne used to sit. Under all the rubble he could sense it, the presence of power, a power he did not know, but wanted to know. Needed to know.

“Damn,” Loki cursed, realizing he should have asked for assistance before going head first into a situation. What good would have come from that? Everyone but Thor would have ran off and snickered at him.

He stepped towards the rubble and began removing piece by piece, tossing what he could off to the side. Loki groaned and narrowed his eyes. ‘Whoever was lying beneath all of this better be worth it’, he thought bitterly as he tapped into his telekinesis and began moving debris at a faster, more efficient pace. Saving time and keeping his hands clean. It was a win-win for him.

It took longer than he would’ve like with the castle around him that still fell, not making it easy, but he soon saw what looked like a glass box shimmering beneath a stone. He reached with his hand and pushed the rock away and froze. It was not a box that Loki had found. It was a _ casket _ . One that was splintering around the sides and egging him to continue.

With a grunt, Loki used a little more force and removed the rest of the foundation atop the box. He didn't think much after that. His body leapt forward just as he heard a loud crash sound around him. He landed on the casket as softly as he could, and without thinking, he punched the hard surface that quickly gave way and shattered beneath him.

Loki swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. Cold, blue eyes shrouded with long, dark eyelashes pierced him. Pale pink lips parted slightly in surprise.

“You…”

That one word hung between them. Did the woman know him from somewhere? He had never laid eyes on her prior to this meeting, but glassy recognition shone brightly in her eyes. Before he could further ponder his need to know, the echoes of destruction broke through the silence. Loki quickly took action.

“Come,” was all he said as he grabbed her slender arm and pulled her from her confines. She was light and extremely malleable as her body came right to him. Fluid, almost trance like.

Now that he could see her, she was petite and fragile looking in her rather dull attire. She was clad in a dark blue dress that clung to her body loosely, no sign of armor or sexuality on the surface. Her hair was a soft golden blonde and hung in long waves down her back. Nothing protected her small feet from the floor or the snow that they would be enduring once they exited the crumbling building.

“You continue to stare at me and you'll bore a hole through my dress.”

Loki cut his eyes at her and turned on his heel, ready to run, but her small cool fingers reached out and grasped his wrist. Jerking his head back, he raised a questionable eyebrow at the woman. Dare she grab a prince in such a way?

She tittered from heel to heel for a moment before speaking, “I presume I brought you here by unnatural means.” It wasn’t just her form that was small, but her voice was that of a mouse. “I can also take us some place else by the same way.”

It took a moment for Loki to remember that he had been teleported by another's magic when he arrived. It wasn’t much of a dilemma if he wasn’t the one that had to teleport, but how did this frail woman hold such magic? Even teleporting two people, not long after just doing it with one, without tiring was a feat for him.

“If you are so certain you can handle two at once, be my guest.”

The woman inhaled slowly, obviously taking Loki's mocking mannerism with little care and ignoring his words. Her grip tightened a fraction on his arm and the atmosphere around then halted before a bright flash of turquoise surrounded their figures. As quickly as the light came, it went, and they both stood where Loki had first been deposited. The heat from the bright orb still not not bringing warmth and the snow and ice thick beneath their feet. He wondered if her toes had frozen yet.

The girl's hand dropped from his wrist, but not before Loki felt a shudder run through her. He tilted his head her way and and pivoted just in time to reach out and pull the falling body to him. She had gone completely pale, all color, or lack thereof, drained from her, and had begun falling towards the mass of snow beneath them.

Loki pulled her flush against him, cursing inwardly at how he had ended up in such a situation. He had no idea where they were, who she was, or what had just transpired. Releasing an annoyed growl, Loki bent down and picked the woman up into his arms. She was just as weightless as she appeared. He noticed she did not shiver from the frost, but her skin was cool beneath the pads of his fingers the gently gripped her arms.

“We shall take our leave. When you awake, you shall tell me everything.”

Loki’s magic emitted around them, their bodies disappearing from the frozen tundra as if they had never be there. It was a strange feeling to be using such magic for someone other than himself, Loki caught himself thinking as he relaxed and pictured his bed chambers. In an instant, maybe a second or two longer, they stood in his spot before the fireplace. The heat quickly replacing the cold that had surrounded them moments before.

For a moment he believed it had been nothing but a dream he had created to quell his anger. But the undeniable weight of the woman unconscious in his arms proved him wrong.

In a few strides and one smooth motion, he laid the woman atop his bed. Studying her face, Loki saw she was rather pale but red undertones lightly flecked her cheeks. She was not hard to look at, no doubt, with her striking blue eyes, dark eyelashes, full pink lips, and slender jaw line. Long blonde tresses haloed out around her head and shoulder, the soft glow from the fire giving her a mystical look. But even her beauty couldn’t mask the dark circles and tight knit eyebrows she harbored. He scowled, annoyance rising into his chest the longer he watched her.

He turned on his heel and made his way to the other side of his bed, pushing aside whatever thoughts she had caused to rise. At the moment, Loki had to concentrate on the confusion that ate away at him. How had she known him? Did she call to him for a reason or was it by chance like he originally thought? What happened to her palace and would it follow them to Asgard?

It was quite unfortunate she had collapsed before he was able to ask any questions or think of a better way to return home without causing any unforeseen problems for himself. There was no doubt that someone, Odin or Heimdall, had felt the disturbance caused from his teleportation. If he had been seeking trust from the All-Father, he was certain that his past efforts had now been wasted. It seemed that nothing was ever easy for the God of Mischief.


	2. Demeaning Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note.  
> For this story I am following where Niflhiem and Helheim are two different realms. 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the love! Go forth and enjoy chapter two!

Warmth cradled her face and pulled her from restless slumber. The light on the other side of her eyelids bore into her retinas, making it near impossible to fall back into the realm of sleep. A small groan escaped her lips as she rolled over amongst the soft fabric to her other side. She reached out subconsciously for a second headrest, but felt something entirely different. Something solid and unyielding.

Her eyes shot open in delirium. Before her, a man stretched above the covers, his long torso barely reaching both ended of the bed before dipping off the edge. His arms were folded behind a pillow, his midnight hair billowed out around his head like a dark halo, and his long body was clad in green and gold...armor? Was he returning from a fight and found himself in her chambers?

No, that had to be wrong. The colors that surrounded her body were too dark to be considered hers. Even the relenting star in the sky gave off far too much heat.

Leaning up on one elbow, she peered down at the man beside her. Her breath caught and blood drained from her face, leaving her light headed. She knew this man and what she thought had been a dream was real. Her castle had fallen and he had been the one she called to. He had been the one to pull her from her capsule.

But  _ why  _ had she called  _ him _ ? Out of all the beings in the vast universe and dimensions, she reached him.

“What is it you said? If you continue to stare, you will bore a hole through my attire.”

She leapt back across the mattress, her body automatically bouncing up to her knees like she was going to pounce. If he tried anything, she was ready to do whatever it took to succumb him and make her escape.

The man's eyes opened, amusement evident in his green eyes. A smirk pulled at his thin lips, “My, what a fiesty one you are.” He rose into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving her, “That is no way to treat you savior.”

She gasped, taken aback, “M-my savior?!” She stared incredulously at the man, willing him to elaborate on his remark at once, but it seemed he was the type to draw out the suspense. So, instead, he shrugged and rose from the bed.

His slow movements gave her time to really take him in. He was tall and lithe, but she saw strength and rigidness as he walked. He had pale skin that gleamed against the Sun’s rays - she almost expected him to sparkle. A sharp nose and high cheekbones defined his face. Handsome and dark and  _ mysterious _ were the words that she decided to the describe him with.

“I selflessly came to your aid, in an unknown place, and pulled you from certain death.” She watched him walk to the dresser that adorned one wall and pluck a bottle of dark spirits from the throng of bottles he collected, “Of course, that was after you called out to me. Telepathically.” He poured the elixir into a clear glass that sat close by and brought it to his lips, generously taking what he wanted before setting the drink down.

Still seated amongst the blankets, she shook her head, “I do not recall calling for  _ you _ . I was calling for  _ someone _ . It just happened that you were the only one to hear me.”

“Very well,” he chided, “Let's move one. We shall return to this topic at a later time when you can rightfully call me your  _ hero _ . For now,” the man turned back and faced her, a grin spreading across his face, “You may call me Loki of Asgard. Prince and Your Highness are also suitable names.”

She quickly found herself biting her lip as she fought a cynical laugh that threatened to escape. Had he just insisted on her calling him such foolishness? On top of that, he said  _ Loki of Asgard _ , and if he was who she thought, she would not be hailing him a hero or savior anytime soon. If anything,  _ he _ should be hailing her as such.

Turning and slowly stepping from the bed, she turned to Loki. Her eyes bore into his as she stood her full height with pride - even if it wasn't much compared to his looming presence. With a wave of her right hand down her body, her appearance changed through a few strings of turquoise lights.

Her unkempt hair was pulled securely in a bun with two braids wrapping from the front of her head to the back. Her dress went from the tattered one she wore to a dress that flowed around her like a breeze. The color was of ice and fabric of pure silk; it felt wonderful against her skin. The front of the dress plunged dangerously to her breast and the rest hugged her body unlike the last one. Silver armor plates wrapped around her mid-section and her shoulders. Heels hugged her feet comfortably, giving her an extra few inches of height.

“I am Queen Idris of Niflheim.” Her eyes narrowed as she watched Loki register what she had just spoken, “And let me be clear. I do not, under any circumstances, call anyone that's beneath me  _ Prince _ or  _ Highness _ .”

Idris watched his green eyes turn dark at her words. She had definitely struck a cord and it had felt wonderful. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as they stared at one another, a fire igniting in the instance between them. A fire that, if it was not contained properly, could burn villages and other realms.

Loki swallowed and darted his tongue out to moisten his lips before speaking again, “Well, if you are a queen, then shall I take you to the All-Father so that you may be more accommodated?” He had not said anything about her powers, just raised his eyebrows and offered to take her to the leaders of the realm. Had she frightened the poor prince?

“That would be ideal.” With her blue eyes and slender arm, she beckoned Loki to lead the way to the door. It was almost amusing to watch someone who was so willing to belittle her follow her command and lead her into the grand hall.

Idris did not know how long she had slept in the confines of her own castle, but the walls of Asgard had not changed. Gold permeated everything. People were everywhere. Eyes still pierced her like nails whenever she passed onlookers. No matter the time lapse, Asgardians never changed when an outsider was afoot. Especially when that outsider was currently being escorted by their prince.

The doors to the Throne Room had not been altered one bit. Idris noticed them before Loki even spoke a word. Her small hand reached out and flattened against the hard surface, memories of the last time she touched this very spot resounding in her mind.

_ Thank you, Idris, for everything you’ve done for this Kingdom... _

Dropping her arm, she turned to Loki and nodded once, “After you.”

Without protest, Loki pushed the doors open, and in long strides, entered the grand hall.

Everything was still enormous and practically screamed against the sun's harsh rays. Tables lined each side of the room, as if they were readying for a meeting of sorts- it would not surprise her if that were the case. Large windows looked directly back at her from the opposite end of the corridor, making the room seem even more vast than it already was. And, atop the steps that led to the throne platform, sat a man with white hair and a black eye patch. To his left was a fetching woman with curly hair pleasantly pinned back from her face. They both watched her. Shock evident on their faces.

Idris followed Loki to the bottom of the platform, however, unlike the younger man, she did not subject to a bow. Just a polite smile and nod to the All-Father and All-Mother.   

“My, Frigga, you sure do steal my breath away every time I see you.”

The woman softly closed her eyes and stifled a chuckle, “Idris, you say that each time we meet.”

Shrugging her shoulders delicately, Idris remarked, “At least you know I do not jest about your beauty.” A moment passed before she continued, “I suppose I missed the wedding?”

“You are a few millennia too late for that, Idris,” came Odin's harsh voice, nothing friendly hidden beneath his tone.

“Oh, Odin, you're still around.” The playfulness left Idris as she cocked her head to the older man, “I see you're missing an eye. Did you lose it in a wager?”

She heard the growl from Odin and mentally pulled back from the jokes. She glanced around the hall once, noticing that men and women were beginning to enter. She had been right in her assumptions. Shame she would have to miss it.

“My apologies, Odin. I am not here to play you. I am here to ask you for a favor.”

The man nodded as if he had already known, “Well, get along with it.”

“In my slumber, my home was attacked. I do not know by who or what. I feel the goal was to ultimately get rid of me. For what reason, I have no clue.” She paused, looking between Odin and Frigga to see if they were following, “You see, I was within my capsule when I felt my slumber cut short by a crack in the case. When I opened my eyes, part of my throne room was already on top of me.”

“Oh my!” Frigga gasped, her fingers going up to cover her mouth in shock. “My friend, I am relieve that you made it out.”

Idris released a bemused sigh, “I used what little magic I had to reach out for help. So, you see, your son here,” she pointed at Loki, “came to my rescue.”

Odin shot from his throne, his face contorted in rage. “Loki, you disobeyed me and took the Bifrost to Niflheim? I knew you could not be trusted!”

When, from the corner of her, she saw Loki wince from Odin's words, Idris took in a surprised breath before taking a step in front of him, her small stature not doing anything compared to his. She would not allow someone who had helped her be treated in such a way. She ignored the All-Father’s accusations of his son as anger rose in her chest.

“Odin, enough!”

Her command rang through the room, and all eyes landed on her form in front of Loki. She felt them and she heard the room fill with gasps.

“Calm your anger before your remaining eye burst from its socket.” Idris watched his eye burn with rage as he continued to glare at the man behind her. “I am the one who brought him to my domain, not the other way around.”

Frigga reached out and placed a hand on her husband's forearm, “Explain what you mean, Idris, please.”

“I hone magical abilities, we are all still aware of, yes?” Frigga nodded for her and Odin. “I teleported Loki to my castle using what little power I had left.”

Odin's rage simmered down at her last sentence and a small  _ oh _ left his lips. That did not quell the annoyance  _ she  _ felt from how the older man reacted. This was his son and she felt Loki should be treated as such. Not as if he were some minor inconvenience or a small child that had gotten into the sweets before dinner.

Idris waited for Odin to return to his seat before continuing, “As of this moment, I have no home to return to. Of course, I could materialize my castle, no problem, but there seems to be one issue: someone there was able to subdue my powers enough to destroy my home and break my slumber cycle.”

Odin nodded in understanding, one of his hands cradling the side of his face as if he were pondering what she'd just spoken. Frigga had been whispering to the man majority of the time, possibly giving him more pleasant ideas than what he would normally conjure up.

Taking this time, Idris stepped from Loki's presence, no longer feeling the need to protect him. Odin had moved on and was no longer a verbal threat. This took a little weight from her shoulders that she hadn't realized was there. Was she feeling guilty for telling the All-Father everything that had happened the prior day? She had not known the man would shout and attack his own son.

Clearing his throat, Odin caught her attention. 

“You did us a great number of services all that time ago. It is only right that we return the favor and allow you to grace our home with your presence. I shall have one of the guards take you to a room.”

Idris nodded and bowed ever so slightly in a form of thanks. She could not bring herself to voice any form of gratitude just yet, so she kept her lips plastered in a small smile.

“However, my dear Frigga does wish that you join us for our feast in a fortnight’s time.”

The sudden request threw her off and her solid stance waivered slightly. “Oh, why yes. It would be rude not to.”

 

\---------------

 

Idris walked into an all too familiar room. The same one she had been given the last time she was on Asgard. Everything was the same, down to the red gown that still hung in the wardrobe. She made a vow to burn that dress this time around without fail.

The chamber was not much different from the one that she had been in hours before. A poster bed set solemnly in the middle of the back wall. The covers that draped over the mattress were a light shade of turquoise and more suited to her taste. The fireplace sat to the right of the room where two resting chairs sat atop an area rug. To her left was the same wardrobe that laid open, giving her a perfect view of that hideous gown. No dresser graced the room, making it seem far more empty.

Sighing, Idris closed the doors behind her and walked to the middle of the corridor. She glanced around again before her lips tugged up at the sides. Two glass doors hidden behind drapes beckoned her and she allowed her feet to carry her across the marble floor.

Without hesitation, she shot both sides of the drapes across the rail. Light poured through the doors and lit the room.

“Oh, Odin, you could have changed the view…” Idris breathed as she stared longingly at the garden in her sight. It had to be near spring in this realm for bright, colorful flowers speckled the greenery. Women, children, and men waltzed slowly through the brush taking their time to look at the beauty of it all.

At one point in her life, Idris had loomed in that very garden, thinking one day, it would all be hers to share with the people. A place that she would be able to practice spells and possibly add to the wonder of it all. Unfortunately, she gave way to love and watched that dream slip quickly from her grasp. All of her aspirations had fallen and love had everything to do with it.

With a solemn shake of her head, she closed the curtains to the doors and retreated back into the darkness. Now was not the time for her to retreat into past emotions and situations. It was time to analyze what had happened, what was happening, and what was going to happen. Right now she would hide away on Asgard, surely no one would follow her to the Realm of the Gods. Then again, she  _ had _ been followed before, to Jotunheim. Not entirely the same scenario, of course.

Idris toed across the floor until she reached the small area rug and took a rest in one of the chairs. On another other day, she would have produced a slow simmering fire to light the room. Today, however, she felt weak and the idea of not being able to use her magic struck a nerve that resonated to her core. After her slumber, she should have been full of energy, but even changing her clothes seemed to exhaust her. Maybe it was due to her cycle not finishing? Idris had missed out on a couple hundred years by the sudden attack to her palace.

Her hands fumbled together against her knees. The mere idea of someone bursting through her defenses and entering her home had definitely disturbed her conscience. Besides Odin, who could be powerful enough to subdue another person’s magic without being traced back? It boggled her to no extent, causing a jittery feeling to jump through her veins as she started rocking back and forth in the chair. 

She took deep breaths to slow her anxiety and calm her mind. There had been too much happening the last few hours for her to fully process what her next step should be. Idris stilled her rocking and stood from her seat. There was no time to overload her senses and be distracted by her own distress. She needed to move on and become stronger so that she could rectify the situation.

With this in mind, she longed to return to her own realm and recreate her palace. Maybe even return to her slumber until it was truly time for her to awaken.

Her thoughts glazed over as she looked over at the dormant fireplace, a small smile playing on her lips as the spark of a fire started to come to life. It wasn’t anything grand, but it was a beginning that Idris needed to get past. First a trickling flame, then her kingdom.

 


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the love, everyone! Thank you!
> 
> Initially, I had more for this chapter, but it started getting long.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 3 and leave some love for me~!

A fortnight was when they had requested her presence. The mere thought of mingling made Idris groan. She had not planned to stay that long, but it seemed Frigga had plans of her own that she would surely stop at nothing to keep in motion. It was a trait of the woman’s that Idris hated but admired all at once. She stuck to her plans, unlike Idris, who was as fickle as a small child.

Finding nothing of interest in her chambers, she had wandered out into the Halls of the palace. She had felt nothing had changed, but the more she wandered, the more Idris realized that things had, in fact, changed and it seemed for the better. When she had last been on Asgard, Idris had hated how unfriendly and stiff the palace and inhabitants had been. Now, she saw that it was much calmer and brighter. Deep down, she knew it was Frigga’s compassion that was shining through.

After roaming the halls for three days in the same outfit, Idris had been offered new gowns by the Queen and asked to meet for lunch. She begrudgingly agreed to both, her eyes never leaving the dark colors of the fabrics that Frigga had picked for her. Black, two dark shades of green, and deep navy blue. She had flinched at how poorly her skin would contrast with them. It was like the red dress all over again.

After much thought and help from one of the handmaids, Idris had chosen the deep forest green one. It was modest enough, but there was a sultry look to it. The length was awfully long and she had to use some magic to shorten the dress enough so it did not continue to billow around her sandals. She did enjoy how the top sculpted her breasts and allowed her the freedom of some form of cleavage. The back was solid and only showed the skin near her neck and her arms, although she was not really one to show off more than necessary.

One look over and Idris was content, but she could not shake the idea that the shade of dress clashed with her porcelain skin.

Soon enough, a knock sounded against her door. It was a guard, ready to escort her to the Queen’s lunch. To her amusement, the man was stoic and walked so straight, it was as if his life depended on it.

Entering the dining hall, Idris stopped her movements and narrowed her eyes. She had been under the assumption it was just her and Frigga. Apparently, she had been led astray.

Seated next to Frigga was Loki, also clad in deep colors. Instead of armor, he wore a green tunic embellished lightly with gold thread at the neck and black pants that dipped into dark leather boots. He looked far less intimidating as the days before, thankfully. Not that she had been intimidated by him, but others had seemed to be.

Loki was not the only visitor that Idris was surprised to see. To the other side of Frigga was a much broader man with shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back rather loosely. His skin was kissed by the sun and strong muscles rippled across his arms as he reached for a water chalice on the table. He wore silver armor and adorned a red cape, something telling her that he had just returned from battle.

“Ah, Idris, so happy to see you,” the Queen elated when her eyes looked up. “Please, do come sit down. I'd like for you to meet my other son, Thor.”

Idris took a small inhale when the blonde looked her way, his blue eyes piercing hers with such warmth that she could do nothing but look away. The other man, Loki, regarded her coolly, generally ignoring her presence as she made her way to table.

The large man, Thor, shot from his seat and pulled the chair next to his out, “My apologies. Please sit!” So, this brother was the awkward one. He even had the seat pulled out too far from the table. Bless him.

“Thank you,” Idris bowed her head slightly as she shuffled to the chair he held for her. Sitting slowly, she sighed contently when the man matched her pace and slid the chair forward. He quickly took his own seat, ensuring that he was not blocking her view of Frigga.

At this moment, Idris felt extraordinarily small next to Thor. He shrouded around her, unlike Loki who had only towered over her. Heat radiated from the close proximity, permeating her senses and causing a wave of nausea to wash through her. Unlike the man beside her, she was of cold nature. Extreme warmth brought her turmoil and strife. She could weather their sun and outdoors for a period of time, but the pure male heat that the Asgardians carried everywhere with them, she could not.

“Idris?” Frigga called, her face appearing around Thor with a worried expression. “My dear, are you alright?”

Idris shook her head and pushed her current uneasiness aside, “Yes, I am terribly sorry, were you asking me something?”

Frigga quickly smiled, but her eyes remained weary, “Well, Thor was asking you about your Kingdom.”

“Right,” inclining her head, Idris peered at the blonde, “What would you like to know?”

Thor smiled brightly, his teeth shining and his excitement evident, “My comrades and I were on Niflheim, fighting a mighty dragon recently.” _Ah, the dragon_. “He was a worthy foe before he gave up his pursuit and fled to his cavern.”

His voice was loud and booming and childlike as he spoke. Idris felt a small nudge of compassion towards this side of the man.

“So, here lies my question. In the dark corners that we fought, we did not see a castle touched by the sun. Of course, we hadn’t traveled the entire land.” As he spoke, Thor turned where he sat so that he was completely facing Idris, “Where does your kingdom reside?”

  _Kingdom_ was such a strong word compared what she actually had. A castle. Nothing else. A castle and a throne and an occasional beast looking for shelter from the cutting ice storms that plagued the land. Her home was not like Asgard where people roamed and animals lived freely. No. Idris’ home was barren, her only friend the heavy snow that guarded the gates.

Licking her lips, she softly spoke, “My kingdom,” she bit back the venom that threatened to spill when she spoke that word, “lies far north on the highest peak. It is the only place the light touches. Most of the dwellers and creatures keep their distance in fear of melting or becoming overheated.”

Thor’s blue eyes lit up as if she had just told him a magnificent secret, “I see! That’s wonderful. It must be nice to never have to engage in conflict on your own land.”

Tension built between her shoulders at his remark, the memory of her entire castle being destroyed playing in the back of her mind. “Yes..” Idris said rather tightly before turning her attention to the table before her. She hadn’t realized how much attention she had given Thor until she saw small platters of food placed before her.

The table wasn’t all that grand, just polished wood and golden grooves down the legs. The food, however, was definitely exotic for it be served with tea. Colorful fruits were chopped and piled neatly into two seperate bowls, one for sweet and the other for citrus. On an oval plate were small squares that looked to have small amounts of meat and cheese pressed together between soft bread - Idris puzzled over that one for she had never seen anything served like that before.

“Idris, what have you been doing since we last met up?” 

Idris allowed a handmaid to place some sweet fruit on her small dish before she looked back to the Queen. The woman’s eyes were shining now, her irises dancing between you and Thor with unconcealed amusement. It was that then that Idris realized her face felt a little heated. Of course, she must look like she’s blushing around the bigger man! 

Clearing her throat, Idris shot her eyes around to Frigga, “I have been sleeping rather peacefully, almost like the dead, until recent events took place.”

Idris watched Thor's face lose color at her words. Maybe he now thought of her like the undead? His eyes raked over her, most likely taking in her pale skin, but he leaned away just a touch. Just enough for the Queen to cast a strange look at her son.

It was a soft chuckle from the opposite side of the table that broke the silence between them. Loki had mirth shining in his eyes as he turned his face away from his small crowd, trying to hide his amusement to no avail.

“Brother, you look at her as if she just rose from the ground.” Loki leered over the table, his elbows resting upon the hard surface and his long fingers intertwined with one another. “She was within a slumber cycle, not dead.”

Thor’s hands shot up in what Idris believed to be mock defense, “My apologies, my lady! I did not quite understand the words you spoke.” He sat there for a moment brooding before he dropped his face into his large hands.

A soft giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it. Idris covered her mouth, an amused smile still playing on her lips when three pairs of eyes turned their attention to her. Obviously this was not a sound or reaction that had expected from her.

“Please accept my sincerest apologies,” she started, trying to push down the laughter that bubbled, “it’s just...this has been quite comical. I’ve never been thought dead before.” 

Red colored Thor’s face until it reached his ears and he groaned in defeat. She reached out and had planned to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder, but the heat that radiated from him had her pulling back quickly. Her mood shifted abruptly and her attention went to scowling at her hands that dropped to her lap. In her strife, Idris missed the questioning gaze from the other man across from her.

Boots clicked hard against the golden marble floors of the dining hall, drawing attention away from the current conversation to a woman walking stiffly into view from the opened doors that led to the adjoining halls.

She wore armour of silver and gold. Her brown hair hung loosely in waves around her shoulders. Her smoldering gaze trailed over the occupants of the room before landing upon the prince that was still beat red from embarrassment. The woman seemed a little taken back by the man's appearance but said nothing as her eyes traced to Idris before shooting back to Thor.

“Thor, I've come to collect you for training.” Her voice was commanding, but not harsh to listen to. “Valstagg and the others have requested your presence.”

Thor cleared his throat before standing abruptly from the table. He inclined his body slightly in a bow, “M’lady, Idris, I will make my leave now. It was wonderful to make your acquaintance.” 

Without another word, she watched the two vanish from the hall. Thor's movements were that of a man that could not run away fast enough from his embarrassment. 

Loki cleared his throat before standing meticulously from where he sat, “I am afraid I will also have to make my departure. More pressing matters require my attention.” Idris watched the man take a step closer to Frigga before bending and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, Mother, for the lovely gathering.”

Frigga patted her son’s hand affectionately before he walked briskly away from them. The clacking of his shoes slowly disappeared further down the hall he went until she couldn’t hear him.

“Aren’t they wonderful, my sons?”

Not realizing she had been watching the prince leave, Idris blinked a few times and turned her attention to the Queen that sat smiling fondly at her.

“Why yes, they’re very sweet. However, something tells me neither one of them are as benign as they would like me to believe.”

Frigga chortled, “My stars, no! Neither one of them would willingly cause harm to someone else, but you are right. Thor and Loki can be aggressive and harmful in their own ways. Whether they mean to or not, is between them.”

She nodded slowly as she absorbed the information the woman rendered. She had already seen a sliver of Loki’s ways when they had first met. Even so, watching him turn into a completely different person around others was truly baffling. Idris had thought about how his demeanor had changed rather quickly when she had announced that she was indeed royalty and would not treat him in the way he had requested. The change had been truly shocking, Traumatizing even.

“They are both honorable men,” Frigga muttered, mostly to herself. “Ah, well, Idris. I did not call you down from your chambers for nothing.”

“I assumed you didn’t. You always have a reason for what you do, my dear friend,” Idris spoke softly before she plucked a small piece of fruit from her forgotten plate. “I was beginning to worry you had forgotten and would leave me questioning.” She took a small bite and relished in the sweet, cool taste. Asgardian food was a luxury that she had learned early on to savor.

The woman leaned forward, her eyebrows furrowing, and spoke in hushed tones, “I fear that you are in danger.”

She wasn’t surprised. Danger was not a new word to her, neither was what followed. Chaos. Destruction. Pain. It was all things she knew and had already lived through. It was the realization that whatever had tried to kill her, had followed her to Asgard that rocked her very core. 

“Frigga, I am aware-”

“No, no. Idris,” Frigga took a breath, “something is drawing their energy from _you_. Last night, Odin and I both felt your presence near the thrones. It couldn’t have been you for we knew you were walking the halls with one of the handmaids.”

Idris felt her stomach plumet, “Someone is using my magic to disguise themselves.”

Noticing the difference in what magical abilities she had was one thing, but voicing the reason was another. It had tired her when she changed her appearance in front of the arrogant prince - she hadn’t done it since. Altering the length of her gown had taken a lot from her, making it rather difficult to bear Thor’s heat around her. Even teleporting her and Loki shouldn’t have tired her so much, even if she had just woken up. On a normal sleep cycle, she would have been charged with magic, feeling antsy with the urge to release the excess until she was within standard range. Except she hadn’t. Idris had been depleted.

Frigga read her face and reached across the space between them, placing her hand reassuringly upon Idris’. “Do not fret, my friend, we will protect you. There are guards spread throughout the palace. Odin and I will be able to ward off anything that utilizes magic in a threatening way. Other than that, I’m afraid the rest is out of our control.” The queen’s eyes hardened just a fraction, “I swear it, Idris, we will protect you.”

 

\-----

Words didn’t mean much to Idris when the threat that followed her still echoed in her mind. She had hoped that whatever, whoever, was trying to kill her had decided to stop their advances. Instead, they had let themselves into Asgard under the magical guise of herself. They were taking from her and exhausting her beyond natural means. She had known something was off when changing her appearance had wracked her senses and took its toll on her body and mind.

After her encounter with the princes and Frigga, Idris found herself drawn out into the gardens. The midday heat wasn’t much on Asgard, but she would not be able to withstand for too long without her magic to assist her. Still, she let her feet guide her around the flowers and under awnings that were cascading with intricate vines. Very few Asgardians sat along the benches that were scattered among hidden corners, most of them being lovers or small children. Everywhere she glanced, beauty stared back at her.

Asgard and its palace were beautiful. However, it was the garden that was breathtaking every season, no matter what the weather was. Idris took in a deep breath, a small smile playing on her lips as she exhaled. Smells wrapped around her, the sensations they caused helping her to relax.

“I didn’t take you for a queen that would mingle with such trivial shrubbery.”

The mocking voice came from behind her. When she turned, she narrowed her eyes at Loki as he rubbed a leaf from a rose bush gently between his fingers, his head cocked to the side as if he were appraising the plant. Though his features shone dull with boredom as he lifted his head and met her gaze.

The color of his eyes reminded her of the greenery that crowded around Asgard, but the undeniable coldness took her to a much darker place. A place of secrets and darkness that she wanted to bring to light. He was not like his brother, Thor, or either one of their parents. He was more reserved and on guard, as if someone was constantly keeping tabs on him. To Idris, it was a strange way for a prince to act and to be treated.

“And I did not take you for a prince that would meddle in others affairs,” she raised her chin and eyed the man, “yet, here you are.”

Loki rolled his eyes ever so slightly before dropping his hand to his side. He stood to his full height and cast a crooked grin towards her, “Ah, yes, but I’m afraid _your_ affairs have become mine as well.” He took a step closer to her before he continued with his thought, “Lest you’ve forgotten that I saved you from a crumbling castle.”

Idris let a small chuckle leave her lips, “I have not forgotten, however, I do not plan to grovel at your feet.” She watched amusement play across his features at her words, “Or, are you seeking some other form of gratitude?”

“What I seek is far more than that. I have questions that require answers.” Loki’s words were matter-of-fact, as if she had no choice but to indulge in his little game.

She nodded slowly, “What types of questions do you have, dear boy?”

“For one,” he glared, “do not call me _boy_ as if you are far more inferior to me. Do not forget that you are nothing but a guest here.” Before Idris could calculate his next move, the man was already walking around her, stalking off towards a concrete awning a small distance away, “And second, I do not feel these questions should be asked with an audience.”

Confused, Idris took in her surroundings. In such a small span of time, children and adults had stopped whatever they were doing and had moved their attention to the two of them. Audience was surely what they had accumulated, and she was not enjoying the eyes of judgement on her. Not this time. With a nod in no general direction, she turned on her heel and followed the dark figure to the canopy of vines that arched before her. Shade enveloped her and she sighed as she felt her body cool, suddenly realizing that she had been in the heat far too long.

Loki stood in the middle of their nest, his back pressed against the side. His arms were crossed over his chest as if he had been awaiting her arrival much longer than a few seconds it took her to catch up to him. He was not an unattractive man, but the aura that he radiated had Idris not wanting to pursue him much longer. Curiosity be damned. But she allowed herself to walk forward, stopping only when she was a little over an arm’s length away from the man.

“What curiosities do you harbor that we must shelter ourselves in silence?”

His green eyes sought her blue ones, a daring glint behind his cold stare had Idris locked and unable to look away, “I am a selfish God. With that being said, I have many questions. Most of them about your magic, while others are in regards to you knowing Odin and Frigga.” His voice lowered into something of a harsh tone, “But, right now, my biggest inquiry is: who tried to kill you and why have they come to Asgard?”

 


	4. Reluctant Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me apologize. I work a full-time job and have two amazing children, so they all took priority this last week.  
> Unfortunately, I was not able to post this chapter sooner!  
> I am so sorry! 
> 
> Here is Chapter 4. Please enjoy it!  
> Also, I plan to post Chapter 5 much sooner to express my gratitude and how sorrowful I am for such a late update!
> 
> Enjoy and leave some love~

With his arms rested against the concrete banister, his skin ashen in the fading sun, he signed heavily. Nothing had gone the way he had planned for the last few days, leaving a gnawing void in his chest. Sullenly, Loki stared off into the training grounds, his mind lost in his conversation with Idris the day prior.

_ Her face had lost what little color it had, and her blue eyes widened just a fraction. He had definitely caught her off guard with his question. Now it was time for him to see if she would tell him the truth or try to fabricate a lie to wiggle her way out from interrogation. When she spoke, he was ready to cage her in before she made her departure. _

_ “I…” She paused, her hands finding their way to her sides, her fingers scrunching against the fabric of her dress. Idris cleared her throat, “I do not know who or what tried to do away with me or why they have followed me here.”  _

_ He scrutinized her for a moment, looking for a sign that she was leading him on. Finding nothing but the truth within her eyes and demeanor, Loki groaned in annoyance. He was at an even more solid standstill than he had been the night before when he rushed to the throne room, ready to corner the woman and discover all her secrets.  _

_ Yet, he was met with an empty corridor and remnants of magic floating through the air. With no sign of her, he left confused, only to be put into a deeper conundrum when he caught the icy blue of Idris’ dress down the hall. She was walking the corridors next to one of the handmaidens.   _

_ She had not been anywhere near the room, but instead she had been roaming the halls. Her face was more pale now than it was when she had been escorted to her designated chambers. And her powers, they seemed weakened once more; the aura around her body did not hum with magic.   _

_ It was then that he realized something strange; someone was drawing their power from her and draining her just enough to cast a strong enough spell to mask their own presence. A strong sorcerer was at work and he needed to be guard.  _

_ “I need you to dig deeper into your puny mind and figure out who or what they are.” Loki pushed from the vined wall, his eyes never leaving the woman, “Last night, there was someone using your magic to protect their identity. Whoever they are, they are now a threat to Asgard.” _

_ He watched Idris move, her stance becoming firmer as she opened her mouth to speak. _

_ “If you believe that I allowed someone to follow me and cause harm to your home, you are mistaken, Prince. It was not I that transported us here that night.” _

_ For a moment, Loki allowed those words to sink in. The full impact hitting him hard. Had he not concealed himself and the woman when they teleported back to Asgard? Was he really so careless?  _

_ He saw red.  _

_ “Do not toss blame my way. If you hadn't summoned my presence, that would not have been an issue.” _

_ Idris scoffed, her light eyes darkening with amusement, “I see a prince that doesn’t like to take fault in his own shortcomings.” Her voice was sheltered, as if saying that would take away the sting of the words as they hit Loki.  _

_ In an instant he had moved swiftly in front of her, so close that she had backed away to the wall. Her back hit the concrete, knocking a hitched breath from her lungs. He heard it. He watched her pupils dilate a fraction just as his arms roughly came up and his palms slammed against the stone.  _

Loki groaned as he ruminated on Idris’ reaction to him. He had definitely seen the quick change in her attitude as he loomed over her. The quick inhale and exhale of breath that escaped her lips still resounded in his ears. Her pupils blown was an image he still saw when he closed his eyes; everything about their encounter unnerved him and set him on edge.

He turned on his heel and moved from the training grounds, heading towards the doors that would take him back into the halls of the palace. 

After trapping her between him and the wall, they had both locked eyes and stared, whatever retort he had on his tongue lost to the way her blue eyes pierced him. 

_ “You won't intimidate me this way, Prince.” _

_ Her voice was low, a soft rasp etching her words. Her chest rose heavily between them and Loki's anger seethed. He felt it coil in his abdomen and spread to his core. It was the same as it had been when she cut him down and revealed herself as a Queen. _

_ “Good,” he breathed, “Then I won't have to force you to tell me the entire truth.” _

_ Idris’ eyebrows shot up, allowing Loki to see the silver flecks that swam in her irises. He saw the pink that tinged her cheeks, how her lips wore a subtle pout, and how her body didn't project the heat that asgardian women's did. He noticed how the forest colored dress swept low against her breasts but still left room for imagination. He noticed everything he didn’t notice the night he brought her back to his chambers. _

_ Loki had no reason to believe there was more to her story, besides feeling that there had to be a reason for someone or something to want to follow such a disgraceful queen. But how she acted, not at all surprised that she had been followed, had him seeing that there was more to be told. She was not lying, but she was not telling him everything. _

_ “I...I do not know what you’re insinuating.” Her voice had lowered to a harsh whisper. He caught her starting to bite her bottom lip, an action that shouldn’t have drawn his attention.  _

_ “You cannot deceive the God of Lies, my dear. I know everything.” He inched closer, hoping to coerce her into talking. He pulled one of his hands from the wall deliberately and found a stray lock of golden hair that had fallen loose from her pins and wound it around his finger, “Or do I need to pry this information from you in a different fashion.” _

Loki’s boots resounded through the passageways, the sounds only adding fuel to his frustrations. His fists clenched as he remembered the way her hair felt against his skin; soft and silky. He caught the way her features wavered at his threat, something forbidden passing between them as her lips parted. She had his whole attention, he realized as he made his way down another hall towards his rooms. 

_ Idris tilted her head to the opposite side of where his hand was, allowing her hair to untwist and fall back to frame her temple. “Do tell, little Prince, what other ways do you have that doesn’t require you trapping your prey in a very public garden?” _

_ It was as if she had drenched him in ice water with her words. He pushed himself away from her, barely catching shadows running away from his peripheral. Loki cursed under his breath. Being careless was not in his nature, but it seemed this woman had some pull on him. Maybe a spell with her withering magic.  _

_ “Idris,” Lok started while taking a step back from her, an innocent smirk pulling at his lips, “I have many, many ways to get a another to to cooperate with me.” He eyed her and spoke his next words very precisely, “Especially a woman.” _

Reaching his rooms, Loki pushed through the doors and allowed them to close silently behind him. As expected, Idris had made no comeback to him. She simply nodded and turned away, then made her trek back to the palace. He had not stopped nor pursued her. The entire encounter had not gone his way. Regrettably, it had not been her entire fault that his plans had failed. He had found himself deterred from his original task, his mind solely attracted to the woman that he had pinned before him. 

What would have happened if no one had interrupted him, he found himself wondering throughout the night and next day. It had preoccupied him to the extent that he had sat in a daze through his daily meeting with his mother during lunch. She hadn’t said a word to him, but Loki knew Frigga had noticed a swift change in his mood from the preceding day. 

With defeated steps, Loki made his way to his bed. He sat on the edge and dropped his head to his hands with a sigh. 

The way Idris reacted to him was that of a woman that hadn’t been touched in a long time. And his body involuntarily jumped into action, ready to whisk her into his bed. He had never seen anyone look at him in such a way while still trying to maintain their distaste of him. Along with her own internal fights, Loki had his: his invitation to take information from her by using his body was just one of the few at hand. 

Again, he was empty handed. He had no answers to her magic or to who was slipping around in Asgard under the guise of this queen. He still needed to know where she knew him from when they had first met even if she would tell him it was someone else she had thought he was. Someone doesn’t wake up from a sleep cycle and mistake one person for another.

Just as Loki was going to stand, soft thuds sounded against his doors. Eyes darting towards the sounds and mind already going into defense, he halted in his movements. Another soft knock, then a voice:

“I would like to speak with you, Little Prince, if you are in there.”

He ground his teeth at Idris’ new nickname for him. Nevertheless, he reacted and moved swiftly to the doors, and opened one just enough the reveal the woman in a soft blue silk dress that hugged her loosely, but allowed him to see every curve and dip of her foreign body. 

“Have you come to see what other ways I have to reveal the truths from my prey?” He used her word usage to describe their current situation as she stood in the hall. He braced himself against the frame with one shoulder, his arms crossing, and devilish grin sweeping it’s way to his face.

She shook her head and allowed her lips to pull up in a small smile, seemingly already seeing through him, “As much as you seem to enjoy the thought of me relenting to you, the answer is no. I have come to give you what I know of my own volition.”

Without a word, Loki opened the door fully and gestured for her to enter. He glanced into the hall, not wanting wandering eyes and dwellers to catch sight of them and relay a message to the All-Father. With no trace of an audience, Loki followed Idris and allowed his door to close. 

His eyes never left her smooth back that was barely covered by the fabric of the dress as he watched her walk through his room. She paid his bed no mind and walked to his chairs by the fireplace. The dress moving like water with step, every movement pulling Loki closer to her.4

“This is the room you brought me to that night.” It was a statement, not a question. “You keep it oddly warm in here. Do you like it that way?”

Loki caught himself from rolling his eyes and shutting down her questions. If he wanted answers, he needed to play his cards right. He couldn’t make her run away, even if she did walk into a spider’s web on her own accord.

“I am not bothered by the heat” an image of Idris flushed while sitting next to Thor flashed through his mind, “but it seems that you are.”

Her movements stalled as her feet met the place rug in front of the fireplace, “I am highly bothered by the heat, yes,” she turned slowly towards him, “How did you know?”

He had an upper hand in their conversation now. The cards were in his hands.

“I watched you next to my brother. A queen like you would not be attracted to an oaf like that.” But to him, she would be drawn to. He had already seen it.

A chuckle passed her lips shyly, “You are very observant. I am not capable of staving off the heat that you Asgardians radiate without allowing my magic to protect me.”

Loki walked towards her, the dark shadows from the candles that lit his room dancing across her body in a mesmerizing dance, “Were you flushed from heat when I was before you in the gardens?” He saw her mouth open then close, as if she had lost use of words. “Or were you feeling something entirely different?” He smirked when she did not answer, but even through the waning light of his chambers, he saw a light blush stain her chest and rise to her neck.

Clearing her throat, Idris finally spoke, “I am not here to allow you to weasel your way into bed with me.” She turned away from him and found a seat in one of his chairs. “I would like to make an agreement with you.”

His interest peaked at her words. Loki walked closer and stopped a pace or two in front of her sitting form, “Go on. I do enjoy agreements.”

She lifted her eyes to him, “If I tell you what I know, and what I remember, I ask for your unquestioned protection.”

“My what?” Loki stuttered and took a faltering step back. He watched her, looking for amusement or humor to burst from her, but he saw none. “You are asking for me to spend my free time keeping you alive in exchange of some information that is required to keep Asgard safe?”

Idris raised her shoulders in a shrug, “I am not playing you, Loki. I am the only one in the realm that knows anything of the threat that has entered your home.” Her voice was hard, her face set in determination as she waited for him to answer. “I will tell you everything and answer all of your silent questions that you carry around with you. All I ask is for you to assist me in staying alive long enough to return to my own palace.” She continued with her bribery as he stared at her, no answer coming to his lips or to his mind, “Loki, I am desperate in your protection, along with Odin’s and Frigga’s. I will cater to your whims for your protection.”

His whims? All of his whims? Loki’s eyes raked across her body, a jolt of excitement shooting through him. There had been no games, just a small seed planted that Idris was watering and allowing to grow. 

It did surprise Loki that his answer was not assisted in the revelation that she would be answering everything he wanted to know, but by the mere idea that she would subject herself to his  _ whims _ for his services. It was with a dark sense of humor that he let his imagination run, images of all the impulsive situations they could end up in. 

Regaining his composure and closing the distance between them, Loki bent before Idris. He placed his hands on either side of the chair that she occupied and caged her once more. Her body shrunk into the furniture. Again, he didn’t miss the reaction her body gave: dilating pupils, flushed cheeks, and heaving chest. A smirk crossed his face slowly, “Idris, darling, you have no idea what you just agreed to.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. Agree to Disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry it’s been forever since I updated!  
> I work two jobs, have two small kids, and literal head issues. It’s been rough.  
> So, I am so terribly sorry to everyone that has been waiting or has been disappointed with the last chapter or two. I have seriously been under tons of stress, but writing has started to help me out.
> 
> Thank you to anymore that is still reading. Leave a comment and let me know you’re still there! <3

He had stared at her as if to challenge her power of will. He knew exactly what his closeness did to her, she could see the mischief playing behind his gaze. She also knew what his ‘whims’ included without him ever voicing them or the actions that they consisted of. She could lie and say that didn’t interest her in the slightest. It would demean her, that was the truth. It was shameful, that was also the truth. But if he could help her, she would do anything. She was a Queen and needed to return home.

“No, I have not agreed to anything, and neither have you.” Idris sat up taller in the chair, taking the man by surprise and causing him to backtrack a few paces. “You and your silly whims can find some other poor soul to incite. I will find a solution to my own problem.” She stood from the chair and gave Loki a harsh smile and  half-hearted curtsey, “Farewell, Prince.” Idris had known the moment she knocked upon his chamber doors that asking for his aid would be fruitless. And although she had not been prepared for his continued advances, she needed to be quick to shoot them down.

She turned and heard Loki stammer before footsteps echoed quickly behind her against the floor, “And what will you do on your own?”

A few steps and Idris faced him over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes, “Everything a Queen can do.” She finally reached the door that would take her back to the grand hall, “But, Loki, I will warn you. On my own with my powers being drained, I will not be able to guarantee the safety of your home and people.” 

He did not answer her as she pulled the door open and exited the room. She heard the soft, slow click of the door and sighed. Loki was not going to follow her; nor was he going to help.

In her rooms prior to their meeting, Idris had paced her floors, debating on pursuing Loki and seeing what other ways he had of finding the answers he desired or having him commit to an agreement that would keep her alive and send her home. Still, it surprised her when she found herself walking from her room towards Loki’s on the opposite end of the hall. 

During her slow crusade, she thought back to the gardens, pressed against the wall before the arrogant Prince. He had looked like a wild animal that was trying to stealthily strike his prey without scaring it off. She had been frozen in place, glued in Loki's eyesight. Her body betrayed her at their close proximity. Practically yelling at her to allow him all the freedom to do as he pleased.

It had been thousands of years since she had last been touched, kissed, or even been in such a position. Her voice was gone, but he was talking enough for both of them. When she was able to form a coherent phrase, Loki was already closing her exit. Drawing her in even more. Almost pulling her into his haze completely when his hand found her hair, claiming it around his finger loosely. If it had not been for the children she caught from the corner of her eye, she highly believed their situation would be much different than it currently was. 

She must be mad for running to this stanger’s room, seeking shelter in a realm that harbored nothing but warriors and royalty. She knew nothing of Loki, but she wanted his assistance more than anyone else’s. Idris knew it was the dark image of a man standing next to her, next to her throne, that kept her attention on him. All she had was an outline and a blur that her memory conjured behind closed eyes that led her to this man. That kept her from running away.

Now, she stared down the long corridor that led to her chambers. A place that she could surround herself in darkness and solitude. A place she could allow her mind to settle and sort itself. A place where she could plan her escape and safety. 

A place where she knew she could leave her guilt behind if anything were to happen to Asgard due to her negligence and lack of power.

Idris took small, hesitant steps. One foot in front of the other. Long, deep breaths with each moment were keeping her body from trembling. From turning back and begging the man for his assistance. She was not at all afraid of going about this herself, it was knowing that she couldn’t do it alone. Not this time. Not when she had no way of protecting herself and others.

_ Idris...Queen of Niflheim... _

Suddenly, every step was like fire against the pads of her feet. The further she went, the worse the feeling became. Her ears felt deaf to the world and her body began to feel heavy. Heat surged around her, engulfing her figure like a vice, unwilling to let her go. 

_ Always receiving everything she wants… A palace and future king… Now a prince? _

She gasped and her eyes clenched tightly. The walls and floors were spinning into hazy hues of golds and greys, bringing forth a sense of vertigo Idris never knew existed. Her arms and legs became stiff to a point she could not move anymore. She was trapped in what felt like a burning bubble without oxygen.

_ Never one to do any wrong... _

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It felt like there was a lump in her throat and stones in her lungs. She knew deep down that something like this was going to happen. But she had not been prepared for it to happen so expeditiously. That's why she had crawled to Loki and asked for his aid in this fight against the unknown person. To prevent such a matter from occurring; but she had been too late it seems.

Idris cracked her eyes open just a fraction, the small motion making her want to belch when she saw the kaleidoscope effect around her. Taking a ragged and forceful breathe, she concentrated to bring her surroundings into a more stable view. The colors came back into focus and separated just enough for her to regain some control. She felt a small surge of energy lace itself through her fingertips before disappearing.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of a dark shadow against the walls. She knew it wasn't anyone that could help her; there wouldn’t be a reason for them to shield themselves. Something told her, in her gut, that this was the figure that she was silently fighting against. The person that had been siphoning off her own energy and using it for themselves. This was the person, The Entity, that was causing so much mayhem in her life.

Idris could not draw any more of her magic than what she had already felt to help release the hold that was on her. She felt light and closed her eyes once more. This was it. This was how she was going to go down; by a dark figure dancing across the walls of Asgard and her own magic suffocating her. 

She felt the pressure of the energy push against her chest and against her body. At that moment, the feeling of helplessness cascaded and overwhelmed her. She began hoping and willing that death would find her quickly instead of slowly and painfully. She had longed to return to her palace safely and to find the man that had long ago invaded her mind and future visions. 

The fire began to grow hotter as her mind began to slow. There was no use in fighting something that would ultimately kill her. Her own flame was going on while this Entity slowly burned her alive with stolen magic.

It was the loud thump that sounded across the room that had her eyes flying open and her lungs quickly filling with oxygen. The burning disappeared and the grip around her body vanished. She went limp and slumped to the cool floor. Her head slowly raised, the action bringing a small groan to her lips, and her eyes locked with emerald ones barely a few yards behind her.

Standing in the now unmoving halls was Loki clad in his green and gold armor from the night they met. His features were set in hard lines as if he were setting out for a magnificent battle. A green haze surrounded his body and magic radiated in the air between them. Whatever he had done, he had saved her using the abilities he possessed. 

“You are a pathetic Queen.” His voice sounded far but the roughness of his tones had Idris pulling herself from the floor. “Good, now maybe you can redeem yourself and do ‘everything a Queen can do’.”

Fear and pain gripped her but she stood fully and glanced around, but she saw nothing that required her immediate attention. Still, her body hummed with the aftershock of what just transpired. If the threat had lingered, Idris knew she wouldn’t be able to take it on. Loki, however, still seemed riled up and ready to fight.

“As much as I would like to indulge you, I think...” Idris paused, trying to decide what would be the best move to make, “I think…I will make my leave.” She spun away, ready to run the rest of the way to her rooms. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Loki was swift as he grabbed her by the wrist. Before she could collect her thoughts, he had her between his body and yet another wall. He pressed against her before he spoke, his words coming out like knives, “You were attacked and you’re use going to waltz away to your room like nothing happened?” He glared at her, anger evident in his gaze, “Are you daft?”

“No, Loki,” Idris breathed, her mid telling her to stay calm even though she was beginning to shake, “I am just in need of a moment of silence so that I may calculate my next step.”

Loki pressed further into her, causing her to draw in a sharp intake of air, “You were almost killed. If I hadn’t felt the sudden the shift in presence around you, you would have been left dead, only to be found by a passing maid in the coming hours.”

Lifting her hands, she pressed the against the man’s chest, the notion feeble when he didn’t budge, “I can handle my own, Loki. I have already asked for your assistance only for you to knock it with your own wants and desires.”

Loki blinked in only what she could describe as innocence, blatantly denying her accusation. “Maybe you should have begged more.”

“Perhaps you should learn your place, Prince.” Idris pushed him from her, only for him to grasp her arms and pin them above her head, “Don’t embarrass yourself more than you already have.”

“I know of little embarrassment in my long life. Taunting you does not give me that feeling.” 

His grin was devilish, like a serpent willing her to follow it into temptation. And he was tempting with his pupils slightly dilated and his body pressed to her's. His skin did not radiate enough heat to force her to scurry, instead, it had a cool edge to it that sparked her curiosity. How was he so disastrously different from his sibling?

“Come now,” Loki's hand slid from her wrist, down her arm, and cradled her shoulder, “I can keep you safe, and all you need is to agree with playing some games with me. Nothing too serious.”

She narrowed her eyes and watched him, “If you hadn’t come for me, I would have perished, this is true. I do not wish to follow your games, but I do need help.” She sighed, realizing that the only path she could choose that promised life was the one that he was pointing her towards, “Fine, Loki,” his eyes widened a fraction and his grip on her shoulder faltered, “I will agree to your terms.”

“As long as I agree to yours, correct?” His sharp cheekbones glistened in the lighting of the halls as he began to smile, “I believe I can do that. Your terms are much easier to follow than my own.”

Idris pulled her arm free from Loki as he slowly backed away. Whatever she had just agreed to would most certainly not end well for her, but it couldn’t be worse than the alternative that was for sure. She rubbed her wrist that he had held for the longest, her mind reeling and thoughts playing different scenarios of what his  _ games _ would lead to.

“Now,” Loki spoke softly- Idris stiffened, “I will make my leave. If you’ll excuse me.” Before she could speak, he was striding down the hall back to his chambers. 

The entire night had not gone the way she had thought it would. Far from it. She was standing idly in the halls of Asgard, alone, after making an agreement with the God of Mischief. A weight had been lifted only for another burden to be added. She took in a long inhale of air and let it out slowly. Turning away, flushing her mind of thoughts of the man that just left, she made her way to her own rooms and readied herself for the coming days. She knew with this new truce between her and Loki that there would be surprises around every corner. She just didn’t know when or where these corners would turn up. 


	6. Friendly Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once more, I apologize for the late post.  
> At least it hasn't been 3+ months! Woohoo!
> 
> So, this chapter ended up being much longer than I wanted it to.  
> I hope it doesn't bore anyone! I actually enjoyed writing it and moving  
> everything along just a tad bit more. 
> 
> I hope you can all forgive me and know that I already started writing the next  
> chapter!

Her anxiety was high. It had been days since she had interacted with Loki. She had expected him everywhere she went since their agreement. He was, technically, everywhere she went. Meetings with Odin and Frigga; lunch with Frigga; in the gardens and in the dining hall. However, he made no contact with her. No gestures or remarks. It was as if the night in the corridors had never happened.

While waiting for Loki’s first move, she felt that she had set up with a serious case of paresthesia across her skin. Soon, paranoia would start to set in if he didn’t do something. These feelings also did nothing to abate her inquietude. 

Leaving her thoughts of the prince in the back of her mind, she was currently preoccupied with another conundrum. Idris had felt swallowed by her rooms and requested an outfit to wear around as she visited the town. Of course, Frigga had insisted she stay where it was cooler and safer, in the Palace. Idris had only shaken her head and informed the latter that clouds evaded Asgard’s skies and pulled a cool breeze over the grounds - of course, that had been earlier that morning before water fall from the sky and hydrated the surrounding brush. Frigga had no retort to that observation, aside from requesting her to take one of the guards that circled her chambers. Idris had reluctantly agreed to do so. 

Along with the outing, Idris was standing in front of a long mirror eyeing herself in a burgundy gown. The fabric was light and flowing, something to help keep her from becoming too heated. The sash that wrapped around her waist was gold with silver trimmings that matched the shoes that were sent along with the dress. She enjoyed the style more than the fabric. The way the dress draped over one shoulder and left the entire opposite side bare made her feel free. It was definitely a different feeling than what she had been dealing with while in the confines of the lavish home of Odin’s. 

She was worried it would draw too much attention, or too little. Was it too plain and would she blend in with everyone else? Idris was not one to go unnoticed, but she also did not enjoy the idea of drawing too much attention during a dangerous time.

Suddenly, Idris stopped thinking and turned towards her door, a feeling of panic engulfing her. Someone was coming her way. She could feel them before ever hearing the voice that spoke to the guard. She gulped a lump down and sighed when Loki’s voice reverberated through her doors. Her panic vanished and was replaced with exasperation as she swiftly strode across the room and pulled one of the doors open enough for her to stand and fully face the man.

Eyes bright, and ever changing with the mischief that poured from within caught her attention first. His dark mane of hair laid in soft tresses across his broad shoulders. Today, he had donned, what Idris saw to be his colors, emerald and gold royal attire. She was almost surprised that he wore no armor amidst the rich clothing. Instead, a cape bellowed behind him, giving the man a regal look that Idris felt drawn to. Still, displeasure bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

“Loki, why have you come to bother me?”

The look on the guard’s face told her that she had overstepped a boundary that he was not allowed to even contemplate. She watched his eyes flick between the both of them before he silently made his way down to the corner of the hall.

“My, that is not the way to greet someone who has saved your life. Twice - but who’s counting?” His lips twisted up in a crooked smirk.

“You are, it seems.” Idris crossed her arms across her chest and scrutinized the prince. She caught how his eyes traced her appearance and took in her attire before he beamed a breathtaking smile at her.

“Are you going out today?”

Her fingers began to fiddle with the fabric that was draped over her shoulder, “That is the plan, yes.”

“Wonderful. You can accompany me on an errand.”

His words didn't sink in completely until his long, slender fingers folded around her crossed arm and pulled her from the doorway. Her other arm dropped to her side and her feet shuffled to match his long strides. 

Eyes peered after them, she felt them bore into her back as they passed. She heard whispers, most pertaining to the prince still holding tightly to her. 

It was when they reached the exit of the palace when Loki dropped his grasp and finally spoke, “My apologies. If I had let go, you would not have come with me.”

She hummed, “That’s a very astute supposition you made.” Their feet never stopped moving as she spoke to him beneath her breath.

To Idris’ chagrin, the sun lit up the Asgardian sky, warming everything in its rays. The gold and greenery that was Asgard was striking against the clear, blue skies. The morning rain had done nothing but caused everything to glisten and shine brighter than the gold on Odin’s throne. The sight pulled at her senses and took her attention away from the man that had taken her from the confines of yet another castle. 

Like the gardens, the entrance was gated and shielded by guards as they walked further away from the doors. The keepers paid them no mind, a gesture strange when a prince was leaving the safety of his protectors. But after what Idris witnessed nights before, Loki didn’t seem the type to call for help or need guarding. It must be the Allfather’s law that an eye be kept on his youngest son, but only within the walls of their home.

Idris matched Loki’s steps as they went further from the castle and through the city of civilians that wrapped around the royals. 

Children and adults littered the streets, buying and selling from vendors or playing. Some of the elders stood, or sat, quietly smiling as the youth ran by joyfully. These same dwellers were also the ones that would catch a glimpse of her and eye her with recognition. They knew her, though she did not know most of them. Perhaps in their younger years?

There was one older woman in particular that strode over to them, her eyes light with mirth as she greeted the prince. A tinge of pink rose to her cheeks as they made small talk. Her voice was small and extraordinarily polite. Her irises sparkled and her neck craned slightly to keep contact with the prince; her admiration shown through without a trace of fear as onlookers passed judgement. Idris realized this had to be the first person aside from Thor and their mother to treat Loki as an equal. 

“Clara, darling, you beseech me. Please, you must join mother and me for tea time one afternoon.” His voice was like velvet as he spoke to the woman, Idris’ ears prickling at the unfamiliar sound. 

_ Clara? _ The name rang familiar in her mind.

“I have not stepped foot past the gate in some time, Prince Loki. Do you believe that the Allmother would allow such an occurrence?” The woman’s eyes were wide with wonderment. Her question was innocent but struck a nerve in Idris.

Loki’s head shook in disagreement at the elder’s statement, “Clara, you waited on my mother for years; she would adore having you catch up with her.”

Ah, Clara! Idris stood still as a memory crossed her mind of a rather petite woman waltzing into her room down the hall from Odin’s. She had been dressed in fine linen, well cared for, but home-made. Nothing the woman wore had been given to her by the royal family. Chestnut hair cascaded around her shoulders, falling freely instead of tied back like majority of the natives of Asgard. She had been nice and caring in everything she did for Idris. Up to the day she rushed Idris through the castle, shielding her from anyone that would give away her whereabouts, and through the front gate where an escape had been made. 

Taking a step forward, Idris came next to Loki, her attention fully on the woman before them. “Clar-“

“Oh! Queen Idris!” Clara’s voice was a deep whisper full of excitement. “My goodness, dear, you have not changed since we last met!” The older woman was suddenly grabbing Idris by her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace so tight, oxygen became limited. 

She forced back a startled laugh as she hugged the woman, “Yes, it’s been quite a few centuries since that gloomy day.”

A hand was brushing against her blonde hair gently. Soft humming echoing against her ear. Clara had closed her eyes and was basking in their friendly reunion.

“Clara, you are an amazing woman, I feel that Frigga would love seeing you once more.”

Idris knew she had shocked the older woman for her movements had stopped and their were quickly bodies separated by an arm’s length, “Idris, do you really believe? After everything that happened?”

Eyes softening and arms pulling Clara back to her, Idris thrummed a soft yes. No matter how their last meeting went and what the other woman remembered, she could never speak or feel ill towards the Allmother - nothing had never really been her doing. All the wrongs and downward spirals had come from no one’s misdeeds but her own.

Begrudgingly, Loki urged them to make their meeting end quicker because of the sudden bystanders that had drawn. Clara laughed nervously and waved them off, her smile soft and comforting as she turned away and disappeared through the throng of onlookers. Idris felt her heartstrings pull for the poor lady; wanting nothing more than to bring her happiness and help her forget about their last encounter. 

With an aggravated sigh, Idris allowed Loki to lead her away. They walked further through the town, the eyes of people becoming less the further away from Clara they went. 

Soon, the mass of people became almost nonexistent until she saw their surroundings ahead of them begin to disappear and the sky take a new encompassing shape of endlessness. The only thing in the distance was a shimmering, colorful bridge that expanded far before them, completely surrounded by calm, clear water and a dome-shaped architecture on the other end.

“Loki, may I ask where we are going?”

Her voice was light with curiosity as her eyes finally went to his face. His features were set in a straight line, his eyes hard with intent, and his jaw clenched. Whatever they were there to do, it was business related. 

As they stepped onto the bridge, Loki still had not answered her question.

They walked in silence from one end to the other, the mass of colors along the surface below them keeping Idris entertained. Soon, a large opening greeted them. She followed a step behind the Prince into the building, eyeing everything that came into her sight. She saw large dials brand the entirety of the room, separating briefly to allow what appeared to be an opening that looked out into the universe off the edge of Asgard. In the middle, she caught a glimpse of the back of a man clad in thick, heavy armor on a pedestal. He seemed to have his arms before him, holding something. Protecting it.

“Ah, Loki, I knew you would come.”

The man’s voice was smooth like ice but humor danced between his words. 

Loki’s eyes rolled and his lips set in a straight line, “Of course you did, I am not surprised.”

“However,” the man began to turn, his arms slowly going to his sides, “I did not see you bringing a guest.”

Fully turned, Idris took in the man’s features. He was strong with broad shoulders and a square face. His skin was dark, almost night-like, but beautiful all the same like the rest of Asgard. It was his eyes, though, that drew her in the most. Gold like the surrounding material that Odin loved so much. Gold, like a child that she had known so long ago. 

“Yes, it was spur of the moment, you see.” Loki turned to her, fleetingly gesturing her way. “This is my new companion Idris; she is a formidable Queen and in need of help.”

The man continued to stare at her, their eyes never parting. “My prince, I’m sure you’re not here for someone other than yourself.”

“You are too right,” the Prince turned away from Idris and nodded towards the window that looked away from Asgard. “I am here to know why you informed the Allfather of my leaving the other night.”

No words were exchanged, just silence stretching. Idris never let her eyes wander, she stayed locked on the gold ones that pierced her very soul. She saw her past, her present, and what could be her future. A man clad in green and gold with dark hair that shadowed his face. Even now, the identity was kept from her.

When the silence became too much, she heard Loki groan in frustration and step between the two of them. “Why are the two of you staring at one another?”

The darker man smiled, his amusement lighting his eyes, “I feel I know your friend, Prince Loki. She was once betrothed to your Father, Odin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki had felt the indignation towards the two spread through his body to his chest as the silence stretched after his question to Heimdall. No one had said a word or even looked his way the moment he and Idris had walked into the room together. It was as if he no longer existed. The dark feeling in his chest only grew when the Bifrost Keeper admitted to knowing Idris and pronouncing that she had once been in line to marry Odin.

He turned on his heel, the gold around him turning into a blur until all he could see was the utter bewilderment in her deep blue orbs. Her lips parted slightly but she did not speak for another moment. 

“Heimdall? Is that truly you?”

Her voice was small, her inquisition barely audible. Loki almost told her to repeat herself before he registered her words. 

“Ah, so you do remember.” The other man’s voice boomed loudly with excitement. He stepped from the Bifrost pedestal and made his way to stand before them. His armor shimmered from the light that came through the opening where Idris and Loki stood, the brightness making the latter squint just a hair. “It has been some time, Lady Idris, but you look as exquisite as ever.” He reached for her hand and placed a chaste kiss atop her knuckles.

A chuckle resounded through the air as it left Idris’ lips. A sound that Loki had not had the pleasure to hear so clearly since their first meeting. Every laugh from her had been in disdain to Odin or her situation. Not once had it been so pure, so innocent. He caught himself eyeing her longer than necessary. 

“Heimdall, the last time I saw you, I believe you were much smaller,” she barely touched his shoulder, a motion that seemed to validate that the man was indeed real, “I just can  _ not  _ wrap my mind around this…” Her words were breathless as she spoke, her gaze never leaving Heimdall. 

He watched the way the woman’s cheeks tinged pink, the most color he had seen touch her face since Thor was around her. She was suddenly a very different person upon seeing Heimdall. “My dear Queen, it has been many centuries since I was a child. If I am not mistaken, that was also the same time you left Asgard to return home.”

Silence fell once more around the trio before Heimdall turned away and stepped towards the glass aperture across the floor. He stopped when he was able to look out into the void, not motioning for anything, but Loki watched Idris slowly follow behind him.

“It has been quite some time, my friend.”

Loki scowled, waiting impatiently for an explanation. As if reading his mind, Idris’ attention found him standing in the same spot, his arms crossed against his chest and eyebrows knitted together.

“When I was in Asgard, prior to this visit, I met a child on the side of a dirt road outside of the confines of this beautiful...establishment,” she laughed for a moment and continued when Loki nodded once, “he was a magnificent child. Intelligent. Kind. Insightful. And questioned too many commands.”

Heimdall chuckled next to her but made no comment.

“I stopped, picked him up, against Odin’s command, and began to teach him.” 

“She asked me why I was alone, at first, taking none of my lies for an answer. She saw through them until I finally expressed the true nature of the powers that I harnessed.”

Loki caught on between the two dialogues, “You taught him how to control his ability to see what is to come?”

Idris nodded slowly as if she was afraid to tell him something. Her mouth opened like she was going to continue, but she stopped abruptly and snapped her eyes to the man next to her, finding comfort in the nod he bestowed to her.

“I had never found someone that possessed the same power as me. Perhaps something similar, but never the same.” The woman’s voice was hardly above a mumble, the low sound making Loki walking closer to her. Every word she spoke peaked his interest, “Seeing into the future and learning how to manifest such a power takes years of practice . This young boy was able to accomplish it in just a few fortnights. Even Odin had been impressed and congratulated the two of us…”

She trailed off, leaving Loki wanting to know more. If she employed the same power that Heimdall did, why could she not utilize it now? He wanted to inquire more answers from her, but he caught how her eyes were cast to the floor, staring at nothing in particular. Her body was rigid, her jaw set tightly. She had gone from a young woman with a friend to a solitary being full of contempt. 

Loki was going to force his surge of feelings aside and get his answers, instead, something else left his mouth entirely, “Heimdall, you never responded to my inquisition earlier.”

The Gatekeeper turned from the glass and nodded once, “You are correct. My apologies, Prince Loki.” He removed himself from the presence of Idris, her scrutiny never leaving the fugitive hole that she was creating. “You may not believe me, Prince, but I was not the one to inform the King of your misconduct.”

“ _ Misconduct _ ?! I was forced from my chambers to the cold grounds of Niflheim. I do not understand how that can be confused with misconduct.” Anger began to boil in Loki’s veins. Heimdall was correct, he did not trust his words of denial.

A heavy sigh left the other man’s lips as he made his way to position himself before Loki, one hand reaching out to grasp his shoulder, “We have our differences, Prince, but I am not one to lie to either son of the throne,” his eyes narrowed, “even if one son were to cause mayhem and destruction.”

Loki scoffed, the action involuntary, “Then whom should I be speaking to about this matter?”

The gold of Heimdall’s eyes darkened just a flicker and shot to glance at Idris, “There are beings within the castle that do not belong. I am sure you are already aware of such things.”

He did not mean Idris, he was definitely speaking of the entity that has been plaguing the foreign queen. The one that had caused a scene in the hall just a few nights prior. 

“She is not strong enough to ward off this fiend,” his voice became low and grave, “do not let this  _ thing _ destroy her, Loki. She is in your hands. There is only so much I can do from where I am stationed. Unfortunately, that isn’t much since someone or something was able to get past me.”

_ Again _ Loki wanted to say, but held his tongue. There were many other ways to leave and enter Asgard, he knew; he used them himself and cloaked his presence when it was needed. No one else knew of these hideaways. They were the only secrets that Loki could harbor for himself. 

He looked over at Idris, she still had not moved, but her eyes were trained on Heimdall, her appearance more alert than the last he saw. Was she listening in? Could she hear mere whispers? His logic told him no, but his curiosity spiked. 

She was a maze of a woman. Silent but could laugh with old acquaintances. Harsh towards him, but extremely benevolent towards anyone but. She constantly drew his attention, aside from her strange flaws. Her wide eyes full of contempt when the Allfather’s name is mentioned, or sparkling with knowledge beyond his own. The way her voice went from small and petite to large and commanding when her position is threatened. He hated to admit it, but even the way her cheeks would flush when she becomes heated drew him in to the dark, mysterious void that was Idris. 

Heimdall’s footsteps had Loki reeling back to reality and tearing his eyes from the woman.

“Queen Idris, Prince Loki, please excuse me, the Allfather has called a meeting with me later this afternoon. I must depart soon. Before then, I need to prepare the Bifrost for safe keeping.”

Idris and Loki bid their farewells to allow Heimdall his time. If Odin was calling for a meeting, there was no doubt in Loki’s mind that he wouldn’t be invited. Not after the last meeting he endured. He remembered vividly the murmurs and snickers as he entered the room, only to turn away in a huff and leave. He had spent the rest of that day in the gardens in solitude. If Odin had any common sense, Loki’s name would stay far from that gathering.

Their walk from the Bifrost to the mainland was quiet. His thoughts still swayed from the many revelations that had come to the surface. Heimdall knew Idris - was  _ trained _ by Idris. She harnessed the ability see into the future, but could not use it. He supposed that was due to the lack of her powers; no magic, no abilities. The worst part of the entire encounter was finding she had been in line to wed Odin and managed to not get any answers to the millions of questions that had bombarded his mind when Heimdall spoke those words.

How Idris mentally retreated between conversations also had Loki regarding her suspiciously. It had been the first time where she had mentioned something positive about his father. Did she harbor deep feelings for him? Or was Odin giving her praise something that made her feel adequate? Loki didn’t know, but he was going to find answers. 

When their feet touched soft ground, Idris had turned back into her normal facade. Her expression was soft, but inscrutable, and her eyes stared straight ahead. If she saw any bystanders before her, she didn’t let on. It was like they were invisible. Everyone parted for her, no one spilling greetings or waving their way. 

This had not been his plan to get her to return to his chambers instead of her own. If her mood had soured due to something that had gone on between them and Heimdall, Loki knew he would not be able to change it any time soon. 

“Back to the palace, my Queen?”

Her feet stopped abruptly, almost sudden enough to make her trip. “I beg your pardon?” She questioned him incredulously, her blue orbs wide as she searched his expression. 

Loki smiled smugly, “Back to the palace, my Queen? Or would you rather watch my brute of a brother on the training grounds?”

A breeze went past them, her blonde hair blowing softly and brushing her cheeks. He instinctively reached out and pushed the strands behind her ear, his mind yelling at him when he registered how warm her skin was against the pads of his fingers.

“Do not answer. Let’s get you back to your chambers where it’s cool.” He spun on his heel swiftly and began taking fast strides towards the gates of the castle.

Why hadn’t he noticed her getting hot? He noticed her change in behavior but had chalked it up to being upset. Apparently, that had not been the case. The last time he had brushed her skin, there had been a icy edge to it. Why had she not said anything?

Idris’ steps were sluggish and quiet behind him. He turned and noticed that she was quite a few paces back. Her pale cheeks were flushed and quick breaths were leaving her lips. Aggravation etched it way back into his body. He went backwards to her and grabbed her arm. Her movements stopped once more and eyes searched his before he bent down and picked her up into his arms, cradling like he had the night they first met.

She was still very light like the clothing she wore. Her scent was earthy as it wafted through his senses. 

Loki had expected her to fight him or curse his name for such an embarrassing act, but she did not. Instead, her head landed lazily against his shoulder, her arms crossed loosely atop her abdomen. She allowed his help. Even the onlookers that walked by chastised them with their stares, but allowed them to pass. Not one stopped to know why he was carrying her through the throngs of people.

When they made it back to the gates, the guards waved them in, ignoring the intimate way they were returning. Of course, that could be for the fact that the insufferable woman had fallen asleep during their short trek. Her eyes stayed closed as they entered the threshold and walked down the golden hall to her chambers. She didn’t even stir when he opened her doors and laid her upon the fresh linen that the maid had brought in while they were away. 

He stepped back from the mattress but his attention stayed on her sleeping form. She was soundless and motionless. Her face was still pink but the color was quickly fading as the coolness of the room surrounded her. 

“‘Scuse me, Prince Loki,” a elderly voice said from the open doorway. It was a small, hunched over woman with gray hair plopped on top of her head and a worn gown against her body. She was the headmistress among the maids, though Loki had never really seen her doing room checks. “I heard Miss Idris was back earlier than expected - without her guard - and got worried for her health. I see now that you are the one to have brought her to her chambers. I suppose there’s nothing to be worried about then, yes?”

Her old eyes narrowed at him, taking in the distance that was between him and the bed. When she decided it was appropriate, she curtsied and disappeared from the open door, leaving nothing but a bad taste in Loki’s mouth. Was he really so deplorable?

With one last look at the comatose woman, he left, closing the door agilely and using just a little magic until he heard the locks click between the wood and gold. In any other situation, he would have found this amusing, having a woman drift off in his arms and all of Asgard witnessing his heroic act of protecting her. In any  _ other  _ situation. This time, he felt nothing but guilt for not seeing the signs of heat exhaustion coming from her. Alternatively, he had misinterpreted the heated cheeks for  _ blushing _ in excitement upon meeting her distant friend. How wrong he had been.

These thoughts plagued him along his journey to the gardens after noticing that he still had a while before the end of the day would greet him. There would be no reason to return to his own chambers at such an early time. Frigga would be knocking down his door with questions and worry if he were to fall into such a habit. 

“Damn…” Loki breathed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He came to a stop at the entrance of the gardens’ gate. 

He hadn’t received any answers to his previous inquisitions, but he had found out some viable information. He could use some of it for the next time he drug the Queen along one his whims for a day. Perhaps their next meeting would end on a better note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to update every Sunday, but it's going to have to go on  
> a "whenever-I-can-update basis", especially with the holidays coming.
> 
> I am so sorry for this inconvenience.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so I hoped you all enjoyed phase 1!  
> I promise, it gets better form here.
> 
> Leave some love~
> 
> ***Updates on Sunday


End file.
